Why lie
by roymustanglover101
Summary: Ed and Roy get in a fight. The next day Ed runs away and some how ends up in Scar's clutches


Chapter one!

Tamaki: yay you're writing more yaoi stories, and about the cutest couple in the world. Roy and Ed just make an adorable couple don't you think?

R.M123: Yeah I think so think about how hot sex is between them.

Ed: there is nothing hot about forced sex or a forced relationship.

Roy: what are you talking about you're the one that said quote "I don't care about the age difference. I love you and you can fuck me whenever you want because I'm yours," unquote. I love you honey.

Ed: you had to remember that of all the things I said when you threw me down on that bed. *Ed's transmutes his arm*

Tamaki: R.M.123 why don't we leave before we get caught in this lover quarrel or attempted murder.

R.M.123: Wait what about the disclaimer my mom won't me do it anywhere else.

Ed: R.M.123 does not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy: does that me you're not trying to kill me anymore

Ed:*whispers in Roy's ear*

Roy: oh okay. *picks Ed up bridal style*

* * *

I hopped onto the train. There was no way in hell I was going back, no way. I'm sorry _Al, but I think you're better off without me. _I thought as I took my seat. I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to go. I looked out my window and saw Armstrong. I sunk in my seat. Luckily he got on the other train and stayed there.

This really cute girl came and took my ticket from me. I couldn't say that I liked her but she was still pretty. Later that she came and gave everybody some water. She ended up sitting next me.

"So Carly what do you when you're not working on the train?" I asked her, she blushed and gave me a breathing taking smile.

"Meet me at the benches by the ticket booth. K" she told me, I smiled and then just kissed her. I wanted Roy to kiss me this gentle. She pulled away and left. I slipped back into my seat and fell asleep.

Roy's P.O.V

My door burst open. I looked up completely pissed that said person didn't have the courtesy to knock. It was Al, he looked totally terrified. "Al what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Ed, he ran away. He left a note saying, that he thought I was better off without him, that you could probably take care of me, Colonel Mustang what do we do?" Al asked me practically crying. I froze completely in shock. No way!

"Al, was Full Metal upset last night?" I asked him, he sighed. I was tense and ready to freak.

"Yeah he came home crying last night. It was weird, he broke down. He wouldn't even talk to me." Al explained to me, I bowed my head and started crying. Great this was my entire fault. "What is it Colonel Mustang?"

"Last night we had a slight argument. He told me something that I couldn't accept and I think I broke his heart. This is my entire fault." I explained to Al. He sat down and stared at the window.

He sighed and turned to look at me. "What exactly happened last night?" Al asked me, I blushed as I thought about last night's confrontation.

"He told me that he loved me. I was so shocked that I couldn't accept what he said. I loved him but it could get Ed in a lot of trouble. So I told him that even if I returned his feelings that a relationship wouldn't happen because of the rule within the military and the age difference is too great. I don't feel like going to jail for child molestation. He said he didn't care about the rule or age. He kissed me. I pushed him away and told him that he needed to get a grip and control himself. He screamed at me and started crying. I tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let me. He punched me and ran off. I followed him but I managed to lose sight of him and I couldn't find him. I thought that I could come over today and talk to him." I explained to him.

"That explains a lot. I understand that you were trying to protect him. Have you ever thought of forgetting the military rule or maybe trying to keep the relationship secret?" Al asked me I smacked my forehead in annoyance, with myself. Why couldn't I think of that?

"Alright, let's find out if he took a train. If he did we'll start there, we'll figure out where he went and why. Let's go get Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong. I have a feeling there the only ones we can trust. So get a move on." I explained to Al, walking out the door.

I walked over to Riza who was in the hallway. She smiled at me, and then she noticed my face. I told her to get Armstrong and meet me in my office in 15 minutes. She nodded and went to look for Armstrong. I told Al to go wait in my office. To explain what's going on to Riza and Armstrong. He nodded and left me. I walked into the area where Hugh's people were. They all saluted to me and told me that Hughes was in his office. I saluted back and said thank you. I knocked on the door. Hughes told me to come in immediately.

"Hello Colonel Mustang. What can I do for you?" he asked me. I smiled and sat down on a chair in his office. I saw the worried look on his face. I knew my passive, strong shield was breaking. Edward was the only who could broke through it. Next thing I knew I was in tears with Hughes arms around me. "What is it?" he asked.

"You know I'm gay right?" I asked him, he nodded. "Well I kind of fell in love with Edward Elric. He confessed his feeling for me last night. I was shocked and rejected him. I knew if I got into a relationship with him he would lose his position as a State Alchemist, I would also land myself in jail and lose my position as a State Alchemist and a Colonel. I did that to him knowing he would hate me forever. What do I do?" I asked him as I took deep breathes.

"I think you should go talk to him and decide what to do about your relationship with him, maybe keep it a secret." Hughes explained to me, I smacked my head again.

"Am I the only one who did not think about that?" I complained to Hughes, he started laughing at me. I glared at him. Hughes held out tissue paper and a glass of water that appeared out of nowhere.

"Here clean up and we'll go up to your office and start looking for him. You know somehow I always find myself helping you find Ed and this time it's for a completely different reason. He's talked to me several times, he fell in love with you because…" Hughes stopped and looked at me.

"Because of what Hughes, tell me now?" I asked as I cleaned up. I couldn't walk out of here looking like a depressed teenage girl, even though I felt like one.

"Because you're the only person who cared enough to not brother him and interrogate him about that night, you seriously don't understand. You're the only one who questioned him because it was your job. Once you took him under your wing you treated him like a son and I guess your weird affectionate from of love made him fall in love with you." Hughes explained to me, I stared at him and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I felt responsible about what happened to him. I just wanted to protect him. I wanted to make sure something like that didn't happen again. When did I tell you I was gay?" I asked him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Well that was a change in topic. Um… we went out drinking one night, after you got out of the hospital, it was after my divorce. You were a little drunk more than I was. I took you home and well you didn't give a choice on leaving. So I was going to sleep on the couch and…" Hughes stopped and looked at me. Realization struck me at once.

"We didn't, did we?" I asked him, he nodded his head. I wasn't thoroughly disgusted. But I was definitely shocked. "I am so sorry. I don't remember anything from that night. When I woke up you were gone and then you called and told me that I didn't have to go to work. And then you came back and made me lunch." I said as if realizing what happened between my best friend and me.

"Well let's go up to your office and figure out where Ed is. I do not blame you for what happened. I was somewhat sober and I let it happen." Hughes said helping me stand up.

Ed's P.O.V

About 2 hours later I was on the platform next to the ticket booth. I could leave now; I don't want to get her hopes up. I mean the kiss was just impulsive. I mean I'm gay, I have never been straight. I need to call someone and go home. I'll most likely get chewed out by Whinry and Roy. I don't know who will be scarier. I went to ask a booth where the nearest phone was and there was a dead woman. She had just been attack. I started to run towards the nearest military base. Envy jumped out behind me. I used alchemy to slow him down and it worked. I got to the gates of the base. Envy grabbed me and shoved a knife through my stomach. He turned into Carly.

"What's the matter, don't you want to go on our date." I almost threw up once I realized something.

"I can't believe I kissed you. Eww I want to throw up now." I said feeling sick, I kissed a crazy fucked up bastard. Where was that bastard of a colonel when I need him? In fact where were all military personnel? Fuck I'm losing too much blood. I clapped my hands together and pushed them against the gate. The gate forced Envy to let go of me. Everything was starting to go blurry. I saw a flash of blue and then nothing.

* * *

Tamaki: wow that's harsh, why are you so mean when you make stories. You are mean to the Characters

R.M.123: because I can be and I need to make the story harsh to get people interested. Okay!

Tamaki: Okay, but be nicer on the next chapter.

R.M.123: I'll try. Do you think Roy will kill about the whole Hughes thing?

Roy: Yes I will but not until the end of the story because I'm actually interested to see what happens.


End file.
